


My Perfect Big Brother

by ZeroSilver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother Complex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSilver/pseuds/ZeroSilver
Summary: After being declined from going on a mission from Katakuri, Flambe goes back to her room to unleash some pent up stress.





	My Perfect Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a short post on how I think Flambe looks at Katakuri before she saw his face. Flambe is 15 in the story as she is in the anime/manga thus the underage warning.

Whole Cake Island

  
Charlotte Katakuri has just been given a mission from Big Mom and as he is preparing to leave the island, Flambe is following closely behind begging him to let her come with him.

Please Big brother! Can I come with you this time. said Flambe as she floats closely behind Katakuri.

Katakuri lets out a sigh and says Once again Flambe no, it could be dangerous.

I’m not worried about any danger at all big brother! Besides, I’ll be with you and no one would dare attack you, said Flambe.

Katakuri Starting to feel annoyed stops and turns to look at Flambe with a harden stare. Look, you being there may distract me from the mission thus making it take longer than it should to compete it. Besides, mama will be very upset if anything were to go wrong.

Flambe looks down at the ground and pouts.

Katakuri softens up and puts his hand on Flambe. if there is still a slight chance, it would hurt me if anything were to happen to my family under my watch. Which is why I need you to stay here on the island where I know you will be safe, Katakuri explains.

Flambe looks up and smiles, Okay, I understand big brother! And goes in for a hug as Katakuri accepts the hug.

Okay then, I will be back soon, said Katakuri.

Okay! Bye! See you later big brother! said Flambe waving as she watched Katakuri leave the cake fortress. She pouts again as she watches the door close and floats off to her room ignoring everyone but gives greetings to her siblings as she floats by.

Flambe’s Room

Flambe drops down on the bed and lets out a sigh as she stares up at the ceiling and begins to think about Katakuri. Big brother never lets me go with him on a mission. It can’t be that dangerous and besides with him there, I know I wouldn’t get hurt at all. Big brother is so strong, any enemy would have to be dumb as rocks to even think they could take him on. They would beg for their lives for even looking in his general direction. Big brother is so perfect! He wouldn’t even have to move a single step to take them all out! Gloats Flambe.

Knowing that Katakuri is the icon that everyone in the family looks up to, it’s not too far fetched to think he’s also the main symbol of sex appeal and fantasies to all his sisters. Given the chance, I bet any one of us would try to be with him even if it was for a single night without question thought Flambe as she feels the room getting a little hotter.

Upon being more aware of her surroundings at her age, Flambe has started to notice some things in the family. I wonder if he ever did anything with one of his sisters. There is Compote, there are some pictures of her younger self and she was drop dead sexy back in the day. Maybe she taught some things to Katakuri being the big sister and all. There is also Amande, I’ve heard stories of them training together learning how to use their weapons. Maybe they did some “intimate physical training” together and there’s Smoothie being nearly as tall as him. Maybe Big brother could go all out on her because of her size. Getting wetter, she thinks on how close Katakuri and Brulee seem to be. Hmm, although it doesn’t show often, it seems like he cares more about Brulee than any of his other sisters for some reason, thought Flambe. Remembering that Brulee ate a devil fruit, that allows her to travel through mirrors. There’s no question that Brulee could sneak in and out of big brother’s room without any problems at all and no one would know.

Remembering his hard stature body against hers when she went for the hug, Flambe feels that she is getting hotter and wetter. If only, he would let me go with him said Flambe as she lifts her shirt up and begins to rub her growing breasts feeling her nipples getting harder. Remembering how good her nipples felt the first time she did this, she begins to pitch her nipple while rubbing with breast with her other hand letting out a soft moan. I bet he looks so handsome without that scarf, as she begins to imagine what Katakuri’s face looks like. As one of her hands begin to travel downwards to her pants.

Flambe can feel herself getting wet as she thinks about Katakuri’s body, his always serious demeanor, about how he looks out for all his siblings. I wonder what he’ll do if I were to sneak in his room at night as she moans and takes out her pants and underwear. He can teach me so many things as she begins to rub her pussy as it gets wetter. Of course, being the prefect big brother that he is. He would give me a chance to say no before he does anything to me. Flambe chuckles “As if I would turn down the chance to be with you, big brother” she thought as she starts to fantasize how a night with Katakuri would be.

_“Katakuri lays Flambe down on the bed, carefully and slowly rubbing her as he takes off her clothes. Flambe can feel the room suddenly getting hotter as she lays bare in front of him. Onii-chan! Moans Flambes getting wetter and wetter as Katakuri is rubbing her special flower. Flambe lets out a loud moan as Katakuri pokes her clit. What was that? asked Flambe. That was from poking a special spot on you, my dear little sister said Katakuri as he inserts a finger in her. Flambe squirms and balls the sheets in her fists as she can feel him moving around inside of her and can feel strong build up in her stomach. Flambe reaches down and can feel how big and hard her Big Brother was and can’t wait to begin making her perfect big brother feel just as good as she was feeling. Don’t worry, we have more than enough time to get to me. Right now, it’s all about you Flambe, said Katakuri As he feels her getting tighter and began to rub her G spot. Flambe can feel her wetness dripping down her butt and onto the sheets and doubts she can hold on anymore. Katakuri smirks and leans down giving her one lick on her special flower and she explodes with a load moan and squirts on his face.”_

Snapping out of the fantasy from her orgasm, Flambe lays flat on the bed catching her breath. Lifting her hand seeing her juices dripping from her hand.

I Love You, My Perfect Big Brother Said Flambe tiredly with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment on what you think! It would mean a lot to me  
Also, please give me a Kudos if you like it. :)


End file.
